Indo's MailBox
by Voodka
Summary: Mailbox Indonesia! Anda bisa bertanya langsung tentang segala hal atau sekedar memberi salam kepada personifikasi Negara Indonesia melalui sms! Dengan harga pulsa lokal dan resiko ketidakwarasan ditanggung sendiri. Male!Indo. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**Indo's Mailbox"**

Rating: T

Summary: Mailbox Indonesia! Anda bisa bertanya langsung tentang segala hal atau sekedar memberi salam kepada personifikasi Negara Indonesia melalui sms! Dengan harga pulsa lokal dan resiko ketidakwarasan ditanggung sendiri.

Genre: Parody/Humor

Hetalia Hidekazu Himaruya

(Indonesia)

"Ng….? Jam berapa ini? Weker siapa itu? Berisik, alay!"

"Ah! Halo! Maaf penampilanku berantakan. Siapa suruh ganggu orang tidur. Rusuh ah.

"Eh…? Aku lupa…kita sedang apa sih?

Author: *Ngasih liat summary*

"Oh iya! Ahahah! Aku Indonesia. Lebih sering dipanggil Rangga. Tapi jangan panggil aku Ranggi. Aku belum ganti kelamin walaupun pak Hidekaz menggantungkan kelaminku. Eh, maksudnya jenis kelamin! Jangan berpikiran porno.

"Nah, kalian, rakyatku yang baik hati, gemar menabung dan pandai mencongkel tabungan, boleh mengirim ucapan atau bertanya tentang APA SAJA kepadaku. Mulai dari kenapa Gayus korupsi, kenapa ada Bengawan Solo atau mau nanya tentang mengapa aku ganteng. Terutama nanya yang terakhir. Boleh banget.

"Oh iya, ingat, ini formatnya komedi. Jadi maaf ya kalo aku jawabnya slenge'an dengan kuping conge' dan hidung beler. Kan ini komedi, hehehe.

"Di sini gunung, di sana gunung,di tengahnya ada pulau jawa,

"Saya bingung, kamu juga bingung. KENAPA BISA ADA PULAU YA?

"…yang penting bisa ketawa. Maaf saya maksa."

"Yang baik, yang cantik. Yang ganteng, yang sedeng. E-mail ya di review!

"Dadah! Jangan kangen sama aku lho."

TBC.

Credit for semua author fanfic surat-menyurat kepada canon! :D

Credit for **Arekeytaketour **yang memberi nama Rangga kepada personifikasi Negara kita! :3

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Indo's MailBox**

**Chapter II**

(Indonesia)

"Makasih buat yang sudah mengirimkan pertanyaan!

"Aduh, banyak ya. Jadi terharu. *Ngelap air mata* Kalian pasti sayang banget ya sama saya? Personifikasi negara kalian yang paling ganteng ini. Udah, jangan nge-_fans _gitu dong.

"Yang pertama, dari **BlackYuki**!

_Mau nanya mas Rangga, kenapa di negri kita tercinta ini *pueh* banyak yang korupsi?_

_Terus, gimana tanggapan Anda tentang Briptu Normand? Keren nggak?_

_Salam untuk keluarga ASEAN ya!_

"Hm…tentang korupsi. Saya nggak tahu alasan yang pasti. Tapi, ada satu alasan yang saya tahu.

"Jadi, dulu nggak ada orang yang korupsi dalam jumlah besar seperti sekarang ini. Dulu mereka korupsi secara diam-diam dan ngambilnya pun sedikit. Tapi semenjak kita memasuki masa pemerintahan Orde Baru, orang-orang semakin giat korupsi dalam jumlah yang bertambah banyak dan yang paling parah, _secara frontal_ di depan rakyat.

"Kesimpulannya adalah, judi itu haram. Eh, maksudnya, banyak alasan yang bisa diciptakan untuk melakukan korupsi. Tapi, sisanya kembali ke diri kita masing-masing. Apakah kita ingin menjadi perampok negara berkedok politikus yang masih bisa tertawa-tawa bersama istri ketiganya sementara rakyatnya di pinggir jalan terlantar?

"Jadi, kalau kamu melihat korupsi di sekitar kamu, tolong diberi peringatan. Untuk kemajuan bangsa kita, dan kemajuan saya juga

"Tentang Briptu Norman, saya SUKA BANGET sama dia. Brimob kok mukanya kayak pengedar narkoba setengah teleng. Apalagi liat video-nya itu. Ngakak guling-gulingan. Cuma di Indonesia ada polisi mabok bisa jadi terkenal. Besok-besok saya mau _upload _video saya juga lho. Saya mau nyanyi lagunya Rhoma Irama. Tunggu tanggal mainnya, ya.

"Yang kedua dari **Anzelikha kyznestov**!

_Langsung aja ya pertanyaanya...  
>-Indo kenapa jakarta muacetnya ngeselin? Saya jadi stress ke sekolah telat mulu!<br>-Kalo kamu di tembak Ivan terima gak?  
>-Milih Aussie ato Nethre?<br>Sekiaaaan_

"…Anda adalah contoh dari banyak masyarakat yang kurang waras.

"Saya sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi kemacetan itu, tapi kok masih nggak ada hasilnya ya? Tapi saya tahu kenapa jalanan jadi macet.

"Semua ini karena pedagang martabak keliling.

"Loh? Kok gitu? Kok bingung? Kok galau? Ya, semua ini adalah salah pedagang martabak keliling. Pedagang martabak keliling dulunya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, setelah memasuki bulan puasa, dia jadi terkenal dan digemari (terutama di kalangan ibu rumah tangga). Pemilik restoran (kok nggak nyambung ya?) menjadi iri, kemudian pindah profesi menjadi pedagang keliling. Sering kan melihat pedagang-pedagang di parkir di pinggir jalan dan bikin macet?

"Kalau saya 'ditembak' sama Rusia, saya lebih memilih mati bunuh diri minum racun serangga dibanding harus ngasih jawaban. Titik nggak pake koma.

"E-eh? Kok pertanyaannya kayak gitu? Ma-males banget deh. Aduh, tapi mesti dijawab ya? Emang mesti banget? Aduh…gimana ya? Makan siang dulu ah. Dadah!

"Yang ketiga, dari **ZOMFG DRAMA**!

_oke. saya mau tanya. boleh kan? boleh doong. nggak boleh? boleh aja napa? #maksa  
>pertanyaan saya buat babang Indon (?) kenapa kami, anak sekolah yg imut, yg ngelap ingus sendiri pake baju temen kalo mau lulus kudu disusah-susahin? apa karena pemerintah kita ngiri banget sama kita yg serba hi-tech ini? jawab ya! mmuah, mmuah! #digamparnethere<em>

"Wah! Anda jorok sekali! Saya nggak pernah ngelap ingus ke baju temen. Paling-paling juga meper upil ke bajunya si Malon.

"Jadi begini, anda tahu kan dulu saya jajahannya Belanda? Pasti tahu kan? Nah, secara logika, Negara yang dijajah akan meniru sebagian kepribadian negara penjajahnya. Itulah yang terjadi pada saya.

"Tapi apakah anda tahu, sistem pendidikan Belanda adalah sistem pendidikan tersulit/paling ribet/sangat kompleks dari seluruh sistem pendidikan yang ada di muka bumi ini?

"ITULAH YANG KITA IKUTI. Kenapa nggak ada UN di Amerika? Kenapa nggak ada UN di Prancis? Karena mereka nggak dijajah sama Belanda! Karena saya adalah daerah jajahan yang dulu pernah terhina (walaupun saya memang sudah hina) oleh Belanda.

"Kalau saya nggak salah, Belanda punya semacam ujian seperti UN dan lain-lain itulah yang bikin ribet. Saya tahu derita anda. Karena author juga sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian yang sama. Toss!

"Jadi, yang bisa anda dan seluruh anak Indonesia lakukan adalah, menyelesaikan ujian dengan baik dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Supaya orangtua anda bangga, dan saya juga bangga karena punya anak bangsa yang tulus berjuang untuk memajukan negaranya :D Terima kasih telah membela saya selama ini.

"Yang keempat, dari **Ayano Ezakiya**!

_Hola! Rangga saia adalah salah satu dari ratusan juta anak bangsamu lho! Boleh kah saia bertanya wahai 'negara' ku?  
>1. Ada niatan g jadi ehegukeeheg yg baik bagi si ohokpalatulipohok?<br>2. Siapa penjajah yang paling 'baik' menurut rangga? Williem(belanda), Kiku(jepang), Arthur(inggris) atau yang lain?  
>Udah itu aja ah dijawab ya! Kalo dijawab nanti saia kasih bakso~<em>

"Hee? Ini beneran mau dikasih bakso? Hore~ Makasih ya :))

"Hem…entah kenapa saya membaca sebuah nama yang agak-agak _blur _di pertanyaan nomor satu. Pala tulip? Siapa itu pala tulip?

"Eh? Itu si Neder? Uke itu yang di bawah ya? Di bawah mana? Wah, pertanyaannya rada-rada menjurus rate M nih. Waduh.

"Yaah, pokoknya saya mau jadi yang terbaik buat siapa saja. Entah itu uke, apapun arti uke itu, sampai teman, abang, dan personifikasi negara kalian semua. Oh iya, kalau kamu nganggep saya apa? Jangan-jangan kamu NAKSIR SAMA SAYA ya? Aduh, jadi malu. Nggak apa-apa kok, hati saya kan untuk semua unsur negara Indonesia, termasuk kamu juga ;)

"Penjajah yang paling baik? Kenapa harus paling baik? Dimana-mana penjajah mana ada yang baik -_-

"Hem, semuanya baik kok. Inggris pernah membantu memajukan ekonomi saya. Jepang punya koleksi _game _yang ajegile keren banget. Neder…kalo jujur sih dia yang paling spesial. Eits, jangan mikir macem-macem lho. Maksudnya spesial itu, dia sering ngirim orang buat negebenerin genteng rumah saya yang bocor kalo musim hujan. Sebagai gantinya, saya suka ngabisin makanan di rumahnya. Baik kan?

"Yang kelima, dari **AnindVD**!

_Rangga~ Kamu ganteng deh! XD  
>Oya, aku tanya~<br>PILIH SATU!  
>A. Nederlanden<br>B. Nihon  
>C. Espana<br>D. Porugese (au ah)  
>E. Russia~<br>Kalo ga pilih, mati. D_

"Aduuh, makasiih. Saya tahu kok, saya emang ganteng dari dulu. Akhirnya banyak yang menyadari kan? Ya 'kan?

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba disuruh milih begini? Wah, anda pasti punya suatu niat dibalik semua ini! Ada singa dibalik batu.

"Nederlanden itu apa ya? Belanda-belanda gitu? Wah, saya nggak ngerti. Nihon? Si Jepang? Ah, males. Ribet. Espana? Spanyol? Gimana ya. Poruguese maksudnya Portugis? Saya masih nggak ngerti. Russia? BAH. Masa depan suram.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, saya milih Nederlanden, deh. Yang penting cari aman. Soalnya kan saya udah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama salah satu makhluknya. Ya, si Neder itulah. Makasih pertanyaannya! Nanya lagi masih boleh lho.

"Yang keenam, **Miyachi Tralala**!

_Hola~! Saya mau tanya:  
>1. Mas Rangga, setuju sama gedung DPR yg baru ga?<br>2. Adek Mas, si Malon tuh, berulah lagi, masa mau ngaduin perbatasan ke mahkamah internasional. Gimana hayo?  
>3. Berani pegang ulet bulu ga?<br>4. Jadi seme dong. Sekali kali, masa 'nguke' mulu :)_

" Hai juga! Gedung DPR yang baru? Sebenernya saya nggak setuju. Tapi mau gimana lagi? DPR itu ada sekitar lebih dari seratus orang. Yang nggak setuju cuma saya sendiri. SATU ORANG. Gimana saya mau menang? Makanya, kalau kamu juga nggak setuju, kamu bikin kejadian yang ekstrim dong. Hah? Caranya gimana? Jadi gini, malem-malem, kamu pake pakaian hitam-hitam, terus kamu menyelinap ke _basement _gedung DPR yang baru. Biasanya disitu ada fondasi-fondasi. Nah, kamu potong-potong dan rusakkan fondasi itu. Pasti gedungnya bakal roboh! Hepi deh! Nasib kamu gimana? Ah, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting DPR-nya jera kan?

"Emang susah punya adek yang sebenarnya malaikat maut berkedok manusia. Yah,Intinya gini aja deh. Daripada capek, mendingan kita culik si Malon terus kita ikat dan huang di samudera Pasifik. Biarkan dia ditelan ikan paus.

"Ulet bulu? IH! Najis trilili! Ogah deh. Bukannya kalo megang ulet bulu bisa bikin gatel-gatel? Wah, kamu mau ngerjain saya ya? Tabok nih! Tabok!

"Hm…betul juga kata anda. Harusnya sekali-kali saya jadi seme. Tapi masalahnya, _siapa yang mau saya seme-in?_

"Neder? Badannya kegedean. Malon? Lah…dia aja udah lebih tinggi daripada saya. Jepang? Mau dicakar sama Greece? Saya sih ogah. Siapa lagi yang mau jadi uke sayaaaa?

"Nah, cukup segitu pada chapter ini. Bagi yang merasa sudah bertanya tapi belum dijawab, akan saya jawab di chapter berikutnya! Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya :D Ditunggu lebih banyak.

TBC.

RnR?


End file.
